WhitlockHale Camp for Boys
by Hailey C. Black
Summary: Bella enrolls in a prestegious summer camp before her Senior year in High School so she can go to Dartmouth. When she arrives she realizes that her mother decided to overlook the fact that it is a Camp for Boys. Oh, well might as well enjoy it, right? R
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

A/N- I had fun writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. If you like I might update again soon. That is if I get enough reviews. Also- go to my profile to check out some of my other stories. :) Updates for The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids will probably come faster than this story but if you like it, leave a review and I will try to update again soon.

* * *

Ch. 1- Arrival

* * *

**Whitlock-Hale Summer Camp**

_**Izzy Charlie Swan**_

**Cabin: **_**#5 Green**_

**Cabin Head: **_**Carlisle Cullen**_

This is what my ticket to Dartmouth read.

My mother and I had spent much of our time researching ways for me to actually win acceptance to the prestigious school that was my dream as of the first day of 9th grade. I was going to go to Dartmouth if I had to sell my soul to the devil…

Or apparently spend my summer away at a camp in Seattle. That is what my mother, Renee, found on the internet when researching ways to get me an acceptance letter.

It didn't' seem so bad the way she described it to me. In fact it sounded just like that time I was 9 and she sent me to that camp Lake_-Something-or-Other_. Canoeing, hiking, horseback riding- Sounded like a standard summer camp to me.

The fact that they describe it as any other camp is what makes it so hard to believe that over 90% of the attendees of the camp get accepted into Dartmouth. The other 10% get accepted to any other Ivy League school that they apply to.

If this camp gives me any higher chance to get that coveted acceptance letter than it was worth a shot, even if it was $2,000 just to attend. _And_ I had to spend the _entire _summer at this camp, though I had planned to take a road trip to Florida with my best friend Angela. Luckily, my best friend was _the_ best friend anyone could have and was actually excited for my chance to further my dream, and not devastatingly disappointed that I canceled our trip after a year of saving and preparations.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the cab I had taken from the airport stopped outside of a huge wrought-iron gate on a road, surrounded by woods.

"Here you go kid. This is the address you gave me." The driver said as I stepped out of the backseat with my lonely red backpack. He went around to his trunk and pulled out my medium sized suitcase.

I pulled some money out of the front pocket of the hoodie I was wearing and paid him. He stepped back into his cab and I grabbed my bag and rolled it along beside me as I stepped up to the gate.

This was a problem. This gate was shut tight and I had no clue how to open it. I looked up above and saw the sign that arched across the gate. I was definitely in the right place according to it because in big, black, wrought-iron letters, "Whitlock-Hale," was spelled across the top.

I wrapped my small fingers around two of the bars and shoved as hard as I could. Nothing. I pulled. Nothing. I even tried sliding it side to side. Nothing. I put my face between the bars and looked down the road on the other side until it turned around a corner and was swallowed up by the woods that seemed to surround the entire camp.

I pulled the red baseball cap I was wearing under the grey hood of my favorite hoodie down a little further over my eyes as the sun came out from behind a cloud. It was almost warm and I realized that I could've gotten away with a pair of shorts instead of my old torn jeans, in this weather. I looked around me for some sort of intercom, camera, or keypad as a way into this gate, or some sign that someone might see me out here. Again, nothing.

I decided that if I wait long enough someone must come by and see me, so I dragged my bag over to the far right hand side of the gate and sat down on top of it.

I could barely believe my luck when a big yellow school bus came barreling down the road and turned into the drive in front of the gate. I stood up quickly when the driver opened the door and asked, "What are ya' doin' here kid?"

"Umm, my name is Izzy, and um…"

"Speak up kid, I can't hear ya' over these boys!" He shouted over the noise coming from the passengers on his bus. "Shut yer mouths back there!" He yelled and suddenly it was completely quiet except the noise coming from the bus's loud engine. My face tinted red as I noticed that all the passengers on the side of the bus closest to me were staring out of their windows at me, then redder still as I noticed that the bus driver was waiting for me to reply.

"Um, I said that my name is Izzy and I'm supposed to be going to this camp… and… I didn't know how to… um, open the gate." I said embarrassedly. My voice got rougher when I was embarrassed.

"Hmm, well climb on and just ride in with us." He hopped down out of the bus and grabbed my bag. I headed through the door with my head down and started my trek down the isle to find an empty seat. Once the driver got back on the bus, the gate opened and he started to drive. I still hadn't found an empty seat yet so when the bus jerked forward I stumbled and fell onto a boy in one of the seats almost at the back of the bus. I started to mumble an apology but he shoved me back up hard and I flew across the isle onto another boy.

Everyone started screaming louder it seemed and I tried really hard to pull myself out of the lap of the boy I had fallen on because he was huge. His arms were made up entirely of bulging muscle and I could feel his hard chest under his shirt. He didn't seem very mad, as he smiled down at me with huge dimples in his cheeks and his short curly brown hair. I looked up at his face slightly, trying to keep my cap down so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Hey, little dude, what happened to you? This is the Senior's bus. Shouldn't you be on the freshman bus?" He asked as he grabbed my arm, trying to help me back up into the isle.

I twisted around and tried to scramble up but I couldn't catch my balance. I looked down but said, "I'm so sorry. Um, nope, I'm a senior. I just didn't come from any school or anything. Arizona. I came from the airport…" I stopped suddenly mortified. His hands, probably in an effort to help me get balanced in the isle, landed on my chest. On my _chest_. I finally looked up at his eyes, my own as wide as his had turned.

"Holy shit!" He said as I stared at his bright blue eyes.

"Dude, quit molesting me!" I screamed as the driver turned around a corner and I fell back into the seat one back and across the isle, into another boys lap. At least I'm at the back now. I looked up at him and I lost my breath when I saw his sparkling, bright green eyes. He was fair skinned, and he had an unusual hair color. It was a brown with red tint to it. Almost like copper.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" I said, quickly straightening this time into the empty spot on the outside of his seat.

"No, dude, your fine. I'm Edward Masen." He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I pulled my feet up onto the seat and gave him my hand as I wrapped my other around my knees.

"I'm Izzy. Izzy Swan." I said distractedly as I nursed my sore chest. Dimple Boy had a firm grip. Speaking of Dimple Boy:

"Dude, Edward! Edward!"

"What Emmett?" Edward said beside me.

"That dude beside you has… boobs!" Emmett said his eyes still wide. No one around him looked up from their loud conversations, except the blond headed boy sitting behind Emmett, across from me. He looked tall and slim with a medium build. I definitely noticed the slight muscles showing along his tanned arms. He took one look at Emmett and started laughing along with Edward beside me. I didn't get the joke. _Duh _I have boobs. I'm a girl. What is their problem?

"Yeah, did you get a nice feel there? Jeez. Could you have squeezed them any harder?" I said angrily to him, while I rubbed my chest.

Suddenly Edward and the Blond Boy stopped laughing. Emmett started up at the expressions of confusion on their faces.

"Hahaha! See boys? I told you!" He guffawed.

"What the hell?" Blond Boy said staring wide eyed at me.

"You do? Man, that's the weirdest thing I've heard in forever." Edward said behind me. I turned to see his face and looked at him, confused.

"How is that weird? Why are you three laughing at me? Doesn't every girl in the world have boobs?" I questioned him, getting annoyed at their laughter.

"Yeah, but I've never heard of a _boy_ with any." He said and he started laughing again.

"Uh, neither have I? What the fuck are you talking about? QUIT laughing at me!" I asked, looking around at the three of them. They stopped laughing again.

"Um_, what_? You _are_ a dude. What are _you _talking about?" Blond Boy asked in a thick southern accent, sounding confused.

I looked at him in disbelief, and then turned my gaze on Emmett and then Edward. They all looked confused and I finally realized why. They thought I was a boy. I thought about my appearance and realized what they saw. I quickly pulled my hood back and took off my baseball cap, letting my wavy brown hair fall down. I shook it out and turned back to Emmett and put out my hand for him to shake.

"Isabella Swan, Izzy for short. I am most definitely a _girl_." He didn't shake my hand but just stared at me again with wide eyes. That is getting old fast. I turned with my arm out for Edward to shake. When he didn't lift his hand I reached into his lap and grabbed his hand and shook it roughly a few times before I dropped it.

"You guys act like you have never in your life seen a girl." I said shaking my head. I pushed my hair back up into my cap and put my hood back up.

"Umm, what are you doing _here_?" Blond Southern Boy asked me. Before I could answer a cheer went up from all of the other passengers on the bus. We had finally stopped. The back door next to me opened up and the bus driver started pulling out the bags piled up on the very last four seats. I grabbed my bag off the top when he turned to throw down another bag and hopped out the back of the bus. Edward, Emmett, and Blond Southern Boy followed me.

I looked around and saw that we had stopped in a circle drive in the middle of a clearing. There was a large building at one side of the circle that had _Big Hall_ painted above the doors. Next to it, at the head of the circle, was a very large extravagant cabin, better described as a mansion.

I turned around realizing I had no idea where to go and ran smack into the three boys from the bus. I thought they had run off already.

"Erm, could one of you tell me where I'm supposed to go. My paper says Cabin #5 Green. Where are the cabins?" I said, looking around again.

"They're right up that path. See everyone going that way?" Blond Southern Boy pointed out where all the campers were going up the path beside the mansion.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

I grabbed my bags and headed that way. I noticed that the boys stayed behind me, watching me, as we all headed up to the cabins. Once we were past the mansion there was another clearing with 10 cabins surrounding it and one a bit off the path set directly behind the mansion. There was a small sign next to the path to the cabin set off from the rest. It read: Cabin # 5- Green.

I reached the cabin and climbed the front porch steps with my bags. I opened the door and walked in to find four full sized beds, two on each side of the room, and two doors at the back of the cabin. I took the bed closest to the door and put my bag on top of the clean blue and white bedding. I turned around and noticed that the three boys had followed me all the way to my cabin.

"Are you guys following me?" I asked. I looked at their faces and saw a look of amusement and surprise on each.

"Um, no. This is our cabin." Emmett said as he swung his bag up onto the bed diagonal from mine. I was confused again. Coed cabins?

Edward took the bed beside mine and Blond Southern Boy- I really need to ask his name- took the one across from mine. I sat down on the made bed and leaned on the wall at the head. I looked at all three of the boys sitting on their separate beds, each staring at me.

"Alright, can someone tell me what the fuck is up?" I asked.

"We were wondering if _you_ could tell _us._ There has never been a girl at this camp. _Ever._" Edward said. He smirked at me with one corner of his mouth raised a bit higher than the other. I felt my heart stutter so I turned away from him and looked at Blond Southern Boy.

"Alright, well, we'll get back to that, but first- What is your name? I've been referring to you in my head as Blond Southern Boy and its just getting a bit too long even in my head."

"I'm Jasper, ma'am. Jasper Whitlock."

"Ugh, I'm not your grandmother. Please don't call me ma'am. Hey, you said Whitlock, as in Whitlock-Hale?"

"Yep, my family owns this camp."

"Nice to know." I turned back to Edward, "And you, quit smirking at me. It's making me forget to breath. Seriously, if you could just make an ugly face I might not get so distracted by you. It would really help my train of thought." I didn't wait for a response from him because Emmett started to laugh.

"And Emmett is it? You should definitely apologize for molesting me. My chest is really sore." I rubbed my chest again trying to get it to stop hurting. He stopped laughing.

I took the silence to start thinking about what Edward said. Hmm, that's really interesting.

"So you said that no girl ever came here before? As in…"

"All Boy Camp" The three said in unison.

"Great, Renee. Just awesome." I thought angrily. My mother mentioned that it was hard to get me into this camp. She might have mentioned she got me enrolled at an _ALL BOYS _camp. "Fucking awesome."

"What?" Edward asked, though his voice sounded a bit different. I looked over at him and cracked up laughing. He had his fingers in each corner of his mouth and scrunched up his face and one of his fingers was pushing his nose up into a snout.

"What are you doing?" I laughed loudly. Emmett and Jasper joined in with me. They had been snickering. Edward let his face go.

"I was making a face like you asked." He laughed again. "Ok, so what happened? Why are you here, at an all boy camp?" He asked.

I took a moment to calm my laughter before I responded, "My mother. She, well, I wanted to get accepted into Dartmouth by the end of the summer and she found this camp. She told me that she enrolled me and that it would definitely get me in."

"Well that's true. This camp is mostly for kids who go to private or boarding schools in Washington who don't go back home during the summer. Some kids do come from other states to get a better chance of getting accepted to an Ivy League school. It's the name that does it. If you are associated with the Whitlock-Hale name it puts you high up on the society list…" Jasper said.

"Yeah, well. My mom always gets what she wants. We have money, but our name isn't important. My dad died and he had a huge life insurance policy and some money he inherited from my grandfather. Anyway, my mom probably saw that it was an all boy camp and didn't care. Tell me, is there an enrollment fee? Do you have to pay to go here?" I asked, piecing together what my mother's plan was.

"Uh, yeah. Five hundred dollars. Why?" Emmett asked. I laughed.

"Well, then my mom paid two thousand for them to overlook the fact that I have no penis." I laughed again. I was about to ask what was wrong with them, because they weren't laughing, but I turned around and saw a man come out of one of the doors at the back of the cabin. Edward hopped off of his bed and walked over to the man. He had pale skin, beautiful straight features, and blond hair.

"Uncle Carlisle. Hi." Edward said as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Hello Edward. I see you have met our special guest. Isabella Swan, welcome to camp WH. I hope these boys haven't made too bad of an impression." Carlisle said while he walked to my bed. I stood to greet him.

"Hello and no. They're fine. _Literally._" I shook his hand but winked at Edward. He was just adorable and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him. I was a little worried that I have to live with all these guys. I usually put up a confident front but once I start getting klutzy I tend to revert to my timid side. A faint blush spread across his face but he smiled at me with that crooked smile. I could feel my heart speed up.

"So, I'm sure you have some questions about how this is going to work. Feel free to ask." Carlisle was saying and I figured I should start paying attention to him again.

"Sure. First, where's the bathroom and how is that supposed to work with all these boys and me?" I wondered out loud.

"Good question." Emmett chimed in. I smiled up at him before turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"It's behind the door next to my door. I figured you guys can make up a schedule or you boys could be gentlemanly and let her have privacy whenever she asks." Carlisle smiled at all of them and then turned to me waiting to see if I had any other questions.

"Ok, I'm not modest, so I was wondering what your policy on me just walking around in the nude would be?" I smiled innocently at Carlisle and I could see him spluttering. I glanced at Edward and saw he was in shock. Emmett was smirking and Jasper covered his face with his palms.

"Jeez guys. Ha_ha_. I was only joking. But seriously, can I change out here? I'd strip down to my underwear, nothing past that I promise." I looked at Carlisle and he still looked to be concentrating on his thoughts.

"Uh, I see no problem with that. You are all adults here. Just behave yourselves boys. And Bella, if you have any problems with any of them just let me know." Carlisle seemed to have reached his limit with me as he returned to his room and shut the door.

"Alrighty then." I said before I stripped my hoodie off and was left in nothing but my white tank top. I then took my jeans off and stood in my dark blue cheer shorts. I hopped onto my bed, propped my chin on my palms, and crossed my legs behind me in the air. "So when's dinner?"

"In an hour. You know you've got guts. You do know you are one of only four actual girls at this camp." Emmett said as they all took seats back on their bed.

"Four girls? Who are the other three?" I asked him.

"Well, there is my sister Rosalie and her best friend Alice Brandon," Jasper said, getting a cute lovey-dovey look on his face as he mentioned this Alice girl. "And Edward's Aunt Esme, who is Carlisle's wife. She's also the nurse."

"So, you love this Alice girl?" I asked him, ignoring the other information he had said.

"What? No. Of course not…Yes." He said, defeated as I threw him a disbelieving look. "How did you know?"

"Uh, it couldn't possibly be the terrible love-sick puppy-dog look you get when you say her name." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, you're amazing Bella! You cracked him in 4 seconds flat. We've been trying to get him to admit that all year at school!" Emmett said laughing. Jasper threw his pillow at his head. "Thanks dude, I needed another pillow." Emmett said, sticking the new pillow behind his head. Jasper jumped up and tackled Emmett trying to wrestle his pillow back, and possibly get revenge for his embarrassment. "Dude, you threw it! Now you don't get it back."

I got off of my bed and walked over to Emmett's bed, pulling Jasper out of my way. I smacked Emmett upside his head as I climbed on top of him. I straddled his huge chest and pulled the pillow out from under his head. I then used it against him by smacking him directly in the face. I then rolled off of him and handed Jasper his pillow and nonchalantly walked back to my bed to lie back down.

"And who said you could call me Bella?"

Edward applauded me from his audience in his bed. "Bella you are amazing." I stood up to bow.

"Thanks, it's a talent. And seriously, when did my nametag start reading 'Bella'?" I said. I walked over to Edward's bed and sat down on the side before I stretched out with head the pillow that lay next to where he was sitting. I decided I wanted to be closer to him because he smelled good. Or at least that was the excuse I would give any of them if they asked.

"Um, I figured Izzy would be weird since you're not a boy." Emmett looked at me questioningly. He noticed my new perch.

"Yeah, plus it fits." Edward said as he moved around next to me, uncomfortably.

"How does it fit? No one has ever called me Bella before except my Grammy when I was little." I argued.

"Well, you _are _beautiful. So it fits perfectly." Edward said. I looked up at him from where my head was on his pillow. He wouldn't' look at my eyes but I could see his blush. I sat up and got on my knees in front of him. I leaned over and took his face between my palms.

"Edward, look at me." I wanted to see his eyes. He turned his eyes to mine and I nearly gasped. They were beautiful and showed an emotion I couldn't read. It was spectacular though and it made my heart stutter.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. He reached his hand up and placed it lightly on my cheek. I pulled our lips apart but rested my forehead on his.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. Thank you Edward." I said, breathlessly.

"_Any_time." He gasped.

I giggled at his response and moved back to my bed. I looked at Jasper and Emmett. They were staring at me, then Edward, then back at me.

"What? He's kind of irresistible. And those eyes. Edward, they make me so… mmmn." I moaned as I looked back to him. He was looking at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry?" He said jokingly. His eyes landed on mine again and I got lost in his gaze. I felt my body react to his searching gaze. I looked away immediately and covered my chest with my pillow.

"Damn it! That's what I was talking about." Edward smirked but blushed as Jasper and Emmett laughed, alerting me to their presence again. I decided to get revenge on all of them for laughing at my discomfort. I know my body is nice and I knew how guys usually reacted to it.

I stood up and took my shirt off, revealing my naked chest to them. I stood on my knees on the bed and leaned over to slowly unzip my suitcase. I grabbed the first bra I found and a cute blue blouse. I stood up off of my bed stepped into my bra, sliding it up my body. As I pulled it over my hips, I hopped a few times pretending that it was hard to get it over the obstacle. I finally pulled it over my chest and put my arms through the straps. I quickly put my shirt on and sat back on my bed.

I let my eyes roam to each of the boys. Emmett saw me glance at his pants, which had become quite snug, and pulled a pillow over his lap. He blushed. Jasper had closed his eyes, he being the only gentlemanly one, or the only smart one.

"I'm done Jasper." I said with a smirk. I looked over at Edward and he had his eyes closed now. At the sound of my voice he opened them. They were heavy with lust as he looked at me smirking. I looked down and his hand was rubbing his length through his jeans. I felt my stomach flip as butterflies thrashed around. He moaned when he noticed me looking below his belt.

"Come on boys. I think it's almost dinner time. I hopped off my bed and skipped to the door. I turned with one foot out the screen door. "Are y'all coming?"

Jasper leisurely walked over and stepped past me out of the door. Emmett leaped off his bed and rushed to me. "Bella, I want you to know that I think you are really hot," I arched my eyebrow, "I mean beautiful, but I'm not available. I love Jazz's sister Rose." He got a goofy grin on his face and I couldn't' help but love this adorable man.

"No worries Emmett. You seem more like the big brother type to me." I smiled and he crushed me in a massive bear hug. When he set me down I laughed and said, "So I shouldn't expect another bout of molesting from you?" He blushed at my words and laughed good-naturedly.

"Definitely not. Rose would be pissed." I shoved him out of the doorway and smiled as Edward headed to the door. He stopped in front of me.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me. Shall we?" He reached for my hand and I looped my arm through his. I skipped beside him as we walked up to the Big Hall for dinner.

* * *

V~V~V~V~V~V~.REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.~V~V~V~V~V~V


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

A/N- Thank you everyone who read and reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alerts. That is really awesome:) and makes me so happy. If you like this story and you want to read another good one, try reading my other story- The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids. It's buckets of fun. Again, thanks, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Ch. 2 Dinner

* * *

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked up the steps to Big Hall. We opened the doors and stepped in after Jasper and Emmett. I stopped and grabbed my stomach as it growled loudly. Edward stopped beside me and started to snicker.

"Hey," I lightly smacked Edward's shoulder, "I haven't eaten since last night. I can't help it."

"Then why don't we get you to the table so we can eat? It's just over there." Edward said snickering as he pointed over to the table Jasper and Emmett were already seated at. It had a green table cloth and a green banner hanging above the table. Even the cups and plates were green.

"What, are we at Hogwarts or something? What are with the color coordinated banners and place settings?" I said before I looked around to the other tables.

All around the room tables with similar settings in different colors were already filled with the occupants of their respective cabins. I noticed two things very quickly. One is that the other tables were much larger and had about twice the amount of occupants as my cabin's table. And two is that every pair of eyes in the room was directed at me and Edward. Edward placed his arm around my waist once again and led me to the table under the watchful eyes of every male at this camp.

As I took a seat across from Emmett and Jasper someone in the room yelled out, "Is that a _girl?!"_ I rolled my eyes. Great, this again.

"NO! I'm just a really clean, good smelling guy with breasts and no penis." I said as I glared at the table where the comment came from. One of the boys ducked down with red cheeks. He looked kind of young, and I figured he was probably a freshman. The other guys at his table laughed at him as his cheeks burned. I heard one of the other boys around the table say to him, "What's the matter Jacob? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" I turned around in my seat when a voice spoke from the middle of the room, instantly halting all the remaining laughter.

"Hello everyone," It was Carlisle, my cabin head. He was standing beside a large round table. It looked like that was the councilor and staff table, seeing as every chair was occupied by men wearing white button up shirts with a WH emblem on the breast pocket.

"It seems that you have all noticed Ms. Swan. She will be attending camp here this summer, and we expect there to be no problems resulting from this decision. Please, we encourage you to treat her like you would any of your peers. Now I would like you to all listen to her as she introduces herself." Carlisle sat back in his chair while everyone in the room returned their attention to me. I felt a blush coming on but cooled it with a deep breath as I stood.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't like that I couldn't see everyone. My range of vision was only the few tables closest to mine. I started to step onto my chair and Edward gave me his hand to steady me. I smiled at him as he removed his hand from mine and grabbed my leg to hold me steady. I finally turned my attention back to the room.

"Alrighty then," I said with a big fake smile glued to my face, "Thanks for the warning Carlisle. If you had asked me before putting me on the spot, I would have been able to share the lovely anecdote about my unfortunate experiences with public speech making. Luckily for everyone, I haven't eaten anything yet today." I heard some laughter as Carlisle got a worried look on his face.

"Anyway, I guess you'd like to know my name, huh? Well, it's Isabella. If I catch anyone utter that name though, heads will roll. I prefer Izzy, but seeing how my cabin-mates have adopted Bella, and it actually sounds better, that'll work too.

"And guys please. My face is up here," I said pointing up at my face, "Yes I mean you, creepy blond dude at the blue table, and while you're at it, please close your mouth and get a mop for that." I said gesturing to the table where a small puddle of drool had gathered. Emmett and Jasper snickered at him as well as the other boys at his table.

"Gross. Hmm, well, I can't really think of anything else to share. Does anyone have any questions?" I asked, folding my hands together in front of me. I pointed to someone at the purple table who had their hand raised.

"What's your bra size?" He asked, causing laughter to come from the surrounding tables. Carlisle had risen out of his seat to say something to the boy, but I was too quick.

"Fuck off. Anyone else have any questions?" There were about seven other hands in the air. "Really? No more questions? How sad." I turned on my chair back to Carlisle. "Was that an adequate enough introduction Carlisle?" He cleared his throat as I returned to my seat.

"Um, yes, Bella… _quite_ the introduction, although I do have one request. Could we maybe keep the swearing to a minimum please?"

"Sure thing." I said with my smile still glued to my face.

"Now that that is settled, dinner is served." Carlisle took his seat for the last time, I was hoping, as a procession of servers brought out platters of food and pitchers of drinks to each table.

"So, that was a fun little speech." I said to the guys.

"Oh, it was very entertaining." Edward said. Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads in agreement with very amused smiles on their faces.

"You do have quite the mouth on you." Emmett laughed rather loudly. I had my mouth open to emit my witty comeback, but before I got the chance to speak, a boy at the table behind me leaned over to me and said, "Yes, _quite_ the mouth. It seems you use it entirely too much by talking. I've got something to stuff in there that'll keep it busy if you're interested." I shivered at the malice in his voice.

Edward stood up and walked over to the boy, and before I could do anything, he jerked the boy out of his seat and shoved him onto the ground. "Do not ever talk to  
Bella that way, James!" Edward yelled.

James scrambled to his feet as other boys gathered around to watch. Carlisle and the other counselors hurried to the conflict and stepped between Edward and James.

"Edward, stop! There is no fighting in this establishment. If you do not abide by the rules than you will have to be sent home." Carlisle said, trying his best to hold Edward back.

"He can't speak to Bella the way he did though. You would agree I'm sure if you had heard what he said. Carlisle, you can't let him treat her like that." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Then that is a problem you will have to let _me_ solve. Why don't you all go back to your cabin and I will have food sent out there? I will handle this Edward." Carlisle said, turning Edward away by his shoulders and giving him an encouraging push toward the exit. Edward took the hint and grabbed my hand as he walked past me. Emmett and Jasper fell in step behind us as we left the Big Hall.

I tried to hide the fact that I was starting to shake as we walked up the path to our cabin, but Edward noticed.

"Bella, are you ok? I'm so sorry that happened." Edward stopped before we ascended the steps to our front porch and pulled me to him. Jasper and Emmett continued to the cabin to give us some privacy. I took in a few deep breaths, happy to have Edward's arms wrapped around me. I could smell him and it helped to calm me as I continued to take deep breaths.

"I'm fine Edward. That guy was just such a creep. And I can't believe that you stood up for me like that. I mean, you don't really even know me. I don't want you to get in trouble for me, especially if you still might decide that you can't stand to be around me." I said into his chest.

"Bella what are you talking about? You are smart, and witty, and beautiful. You can put Emmett in his place quicker than anyone I've ever met and you got Jasper to admit that he is in love with Alice Brandon in four seconds flat. You are amazing and I don't think I could stand to be _away_ from you." He pulled me closer to him and I sniffled a little before I pulled away.

"Thank you. That is really sweet." Edward put my face between his palms and wiped away my single tear with his thumb.

"How about we go inside and get you ready for bed? You can take a shower and the food will be here by the time you get out." I nodded at him and gave him a small smile before we turned to go into the cabin.

We walked in and Emmett and Jasper both walked out of the bathroom with green and black flannel pajama pants on and simple white T-shirts. I couldn't help but notice that they matched.

"Awe, did you guys go shopping together to coordinate your pj's? How cute!" I smiled at them and laughed.

"No, Alice bought everyone in our cabin matching pajamas. They're hanging in our closets in the bathroom. I think you even have some. It seems like she found out you were going to be here before anyone else. But that's Alice for you. She knows everything before it happens." Jasper said with a cute, mushy smile on his face. I smiled at him and thought about how well the 'in-love' look suited him. I laughed at Jasper's expression on my way into the bathroom. Once I stepped through the little wooden door, I gasped at the sight before me.

There were white marble floors and along one wall there was a matching marble counter top with four sinks lined up and a wall to wall mirror above it. I also noticed a stall that was surrounded by beautiful mahogany wood walls and matching door with gold handle, and had to assume it was the toilet. Across from that there was a large, glassed in shower area that looked bigger than my closet at home.

Along the wall beside the shower there were four large cubicle-like areas with shelves and drawers built in as well as a rack full of hangers. Above each closet were letters painted on a plaque to show which closet belonged to which boy. One said 'Jazz', one said 'Em', and I had to chuckle when I read Edward's whole name spelled out above his closet. It looked to me like he doesn't like nicknames.

The last closet in the row had no name above it but I could see a pair of what looked like green flannel cheer shorts and a white silk cami. I hurried over to inspect the pajamas and noticed that they were my size. I took a moment to praise this mysterious, omniscient Alice's good taste and vowed to thank her grandly whenever I got the chance to meet her.

I placed my toiletry bag on one of the shelves in the cubby and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, a washcloth, and my favorite strawberry scented body-wash. I stripped out of my clothes and hurried into the shower to wash away my worries.

When I finally finished in the bathroom, I stepped out into the main area of the cabin with a towel around my head. I was instantly drawn to a table set up in the middle of the room with four chairs and three boys in matching pajamas around it. I took a seat beside Edward and he smiled at me.

"Jasper, remind me to thank Alice for the pajamas the next time I see her." Edward said without taking his eyes off of me.

"Sure thing, Edward, can we eat now?" Jasper said. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, now that Bella is here." Again, he didn't take his eyes off of me. I looked down in my lap, trying to hide my blush. Finally, Edward turned his attention to the platter of food in front of us. I looked too and saw that we had a platter of steak and potatoes and what looked like steamed broccoli as well as some chocolate moose. I piled some meat and potatoes on my plate and then reached over to the broccoli. After I had a substantial pile of food, I started to cut into it with my fork and knife. The steak cut like butter and tasted delicious. I couldn't wait to get to the moose so I started to eat faster.

"Mmm. This is _really_ good." I said after I had tasted some of the roasted potatoes. Edward laughed at me as I scooped more onto my plate.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can't really eat all that can you?" He asked, smiling amusedly at me.

"Watch me."

"But you have almost as much food there as Emmett. There is no way that can all fit under your tiny belt, Bella. It's physically impossible." Jasper said. I ignored him for a moment while I stuffed my face with food. I hadn't eaten since dinner last night and I was starving.

Once I swallowed and had taken a sip of my drink I spoke again, "Never underestimate the amount I can fit inside me." Emmett started to choke on his food and Jasper's eyes widened as he started to laugh. Edward looked at me and hid his face behind his hands, trying not to laugh at me and he groaned. I realized right away what I had said and laughed.

"Dear, lord! You know that is _not _what I meant. I just meant that I can fit a lot in my mouth." A new wave of laughter came over the boys as I covered my face with my hands.

"Damn it! I didn't mean that either. Ignore me; I'm just going to die of embarrassment now." I sunk down in my chair.

"Oh, Bella, what are we going to do with you?" I heard Carlisle say as he entered through his bedroom. I turned around to look at him.

"So, what happened? I'm sorry I caused such a mess at dinner." I quickly started to feel the guilt from earlier wash over me.

"Don't be sorry. That boy causes trouble every year. Some of the other boys told me what he said. They agreed that you shouldn't be treated like that. In fact they wanted to come apologize in order to 'show you that not everyone here is a Neanderthal'." Carlisle used air quotes. I smiled at him and felt my guilt wane.

"So what happened to him? Is he in trouble?" Emmett asked eagerly listening for James' punishment, probably to decide if it was harsh enough. He struck me as the big brother type and I was proven right when Carlisle announced that he only got a warning.

"WHAT?!" All three boys screamed at once.

"That's not fair Carlisle. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with talking to Bella like that. If he gets away with it, someone else is going to decide that he can treat her poorly too. You should have made an example out of him." Edward continued. He had stood and was now pacing across the room.

"Guys, really, it's no big deal." I said, trying to get Edward to calm down. No one even heard me. Emmett was seething behind me. Jasper was talking to Carlisle about possible ways to show the other boys how they should act with me. I couldn't believe they were all so worked up about this.

"Edward, please sit down." I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his bed. I sat next to him and he pulled me closer to him with his arm wrapped around my waist again.

"Bella, we can't let anyone get away with treating you like that. If he does it and gets away with it, someone else is going to try, and that's unacceptable." He held onto my hand.

"Edward, I can take care of myself. All he did was say some stupid remark about me sucking his dick. It's _so _not a big deal. I've had guys try and treat me like that before. I don't think it would have become such a big deal if you had let me say something to put him in his place. There is always going to be some guy somewhere that thinks he can treat me poorly and I have an arsenal of insults and I even have a black belt in karate thanks to my hair-brained, spontaneous mother." I smiled at him. He looked astonished. "Really, Edward. I _can_ take care of myself. You just have to give me a chance to before you go and try to knock someone out for me." I smiled at him before I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, it's just that I can't just stand by and not defend you… neither can Emmett and Jasper. You've enthralled us with your wit and charm," he laughed and pulled my face up to look into his eyes, "and they already think of you as a little sister that they love and _need_ to protect. And it's only been a _day_." I noticed that he left himself out of the 'brotherly love' category.

"Well, I can say that I think of you guys as brothers also," Edward looked defeated by my lumping him in with Emmett and Jasper as brothers, "but I can still take care of myself. How about we make a deal? You guys can be my backup. If I need you, I will call, okay? You have got to give me a chance to show that creep that I can take care of myself so that he doesn't think he can mess with me if I don't have one of you guys around to stop him." Edward thought for a second and nodded in agreement. He still looked defeated and I knew I had to set him straight.

"Oh, and Edward?" I leaned in and captured his lips in mine. He started to respond immediately, but I wasn't done, "You, I think, are more like a protective friend than a brother. I'm sure that you can raise your status from friend though, if you want, eventually."

I smirked at him and his face brightened as he returned my smirk with his own lopsided one. I patted his thigh and rose from his bed to make the short walk to my own. He grabbed my hips before I could make it further than a step and pulled me back onto his lap. I could feel him harden beneath me as his lips found their way to my ear.

"I definitely want to be more than just a friend." I felt a shiver run down my spine as he kissed my neck gently below my ear. He released me and it's a wonder that I didn't collapse before I could take the ten steps to my own bed. My knees felt weak and the butterflies in my stomach thrashed uncontrollably.

I found myself realizing that Edward and I were teetering dangerously on that sheer cliff between friendship and dare I say it…love. We had already fallen over the edge more than once and I couldn't understand why we kept holding ourselves back.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND READ MY OTHER STORY! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

A/N- Hola, Amigos. I suck at motivating myself to write. But that's what you guys are for… with your reviews… that's a hint. Anyway. Here's your update, hope you like it.

* * *

Ch. 3 Breakfast

* * *

I woke up on my first morning of camp to a round of thunderous laughter surrounding my bed. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned at the realization of the source of the laughter- or rather the reason for the laughing coming from Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, who were seated in different positions around my bed.

"What did I say this time?" More laughter.

"Guys seriously! At least tell me it wasn't that embarrassing." I could still remember the time I accidentally told my fifth grade crush that he looked "totally cute in his camo shorts… and they make his butt look good too." I had fallen asleep on the bus ride back from Austin, Texas on our school field trip the year I lived in Texas with my mother. At least that time I got to move away.

"Only that you don't like monkey's in your avocados. And that you wish you didn't have to taste that gym sock." Emmett finally got out between fits of booming laughter.

"You also said, 'Edward, please put the mashed potatoes back in the shower, they're not ready yet.'" Jasper said. I had to laugh at that one. I didn't even remember dreaming about Edward. Luckily it wasn't in another context. That would've been… bad…

"Ha, you won't be laughing when the next dream I have is… sexual. I tend to moan... a lot." I said as I walked to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. On my way I took my shirt off to get the boys even more steamed up. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Emmett and Jasper say "Oh shit" as the door closed behind me.

A while later I walked out to Emmett and Jasper waiting for their turns. Edward was outside on the porch. I set my clothes in the hamper at the foot of my bed and walked out to see what was up.

I leaned against the railing across from the bench Edward was seated on. "The sky." I said leaning back over the railing and looking up at the clouds.

"What?" Edward lifted up his head from his hands and stared at me.

"Oh, nothing, I was just coming out here to see what was up." I said, flashing him my freshly brushed, pearly whites. I laughed quietly and took the seat next to him.

"I just needed some fresh air. You have no idea what you did to me." Edward said, shaking his head at me.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." I laughed, peeking down at his lap. I could tell he was still hard. I looked back at his cheeks and noticed they were red. "I'm sorry, do I make you uncomfortable." I stood up again and picked myself up to sit on the porch railing.

"No, no! Well, yes, you kind of make it har- uh- difficult to wear tight jeans… but, uh- It's just that I'm not used to having a girl be so forward with me, or at least a girl that I really li-"

"Dude, Edward! Get your slow ass up and ready to go. Breakfast is almost over." Emmett ran out of the cabin and started up to Big Hall. Jasper came out the door at a slower pace behind him.

"Yeah, Eddie!" Jasper smiled brilliantly, "Hurry up. Quit professing you love and go take a shower. It looks like you could use a cold one."

Edward jumped up after Jasper but he was too slow. Jasper had already jumped down the stairs and took off after Emmett. Edward straitened up and turned to me awkwardly with his hand rubbing his neck.

"Uh, I guess I'd better go get ready. I'll meet you at the Hall?" Edward said, making the last sentence into a question.

"Of, course. I'll save you a seat." I smiled back at him. I placed my feet on the rail and stood. He started to move toward me to help me down but I had other plans. I winked at Edward before I did a back-flip off the porch rail. I landed on my feet and waved to a stunned Edward.

"Where'd you learn that?" He called after me. I turned and walked backward and yelled back, as I was already a ways up the trail, "One year and a summer of gymnastics in Colorado when I was twelve!" I turned around and wanted to show off a bit because I knew he was still watching. I did a side aerial and then booked it down to the Big Hall.

I was a little intimidated going into the Hall alone for the first time, but I could see Jasper and Emmett already at the table. I started in their direction but was stopped by a smallish boy with dark hair and russet skin. I looked at him- our eyes were about level, and waited.

"Oh, um, my name is Jacob." He stuck his hand into the air between us. I looked at it for a second trying to determine his intentions before I let my guard down. He awkwardly pulled it back and started to stutter.

"I, uh, just w-wanted to say s-sorry. For James, I mean. He can b-be a real jerk. I'm in his cabin. I, uh, was also the idiot who called out that dumb question yesterday." He looked down at his shoes.

"You mean the question about my bra size?" I asked, confused. I swear the boy I saw ask that looked nothing like this kid. I noticed his face go redder and his eyes got really wide.

"N-no, no. I- no. I asked if you were a girl… I, uh-" He stammered.

"Oh, right. No big. I accept your apology but it shouldn't be coming from you. _You_ did nothing wrong." Suddenly Emmett was behind Jacob and lifted him off of his feet by the back of his shirt.

"This runt bothering you Bella?" He asked, glaring at Jacob threateningly.

"NO! Emmett," I drew a blank for his last name. Has he told me it? Well now I can't sound as authoritative as I want…"well, whatever your last name is- put him _down_ this second!" I screamed instantly feeling sorry for Jacob at the expression on his face. Emmett set Jacob down in front of me with a sheepish grin. He took a step back from me.

"McCarty. My last name is McCarty."

"Well, Emmett _McCarty_. Go take your buffoon ass back over there and sit down at the table before I think of something to do that you will _definitely not_ like." Emmett turned tail and skittered over back to our table with Jasper guffawing at his chastisement. Jacob whimpered a bit in front of me and I immediately remembered he was there. I figured he would've run off seeing as Emmett picked him three feet off the floor.

"Oh, Jacob! Are you ok? Don't mind Emmett. He sucks his thumb when he sleeps." I smiled at him and pulled him into my arms. I felt so bad for this kid- trying to be nice to me only to get picked on by Emmett. Jacob whimpered again. "Oh, you poor kid, you're practically shaking. Come over and sit with us. I'll introduce you to my cabin-mates. We can be friends, ok?" I dragged Jacob to my table with me.

"Emmett! Look what you did to this poor kid. He was just trying to apologize on behalf of James and you scared him. I want you to apologize to him right now. And it had better be good." I sat Jacob down across from Emmett. I glared at Emmett when he started to protest.

"Jeez, Bella, I was just trying to protect you," I glared again, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry kid. I just wanted to make sure my little Bella here wasn't being given a hard time. Bacon?" He said, offering Jacob the platter of bacon on our table. I looked over to Jasper to see him smiling at Emmett and I figured that would probably be the best apology anyone would get out of him.

I sat down next to Jacob and introduced him to Emmett and Jasper as I scooped some bacon and eggs onto my plate. We talked amiably for a while and enjoyed our breakfast before everything fell apart again.

"What the hell is he doing in my seat?" I heard his velvet voice behind me. Jasper and Emmett stared at him while I turned around. Jacob stood and immediately started to apologize. I stopped him with a look and turned my gaze to Edward. He was glaring at Jacob.

"Jacob, sit down." He took his seat again on the bench. "Edward, that is no way to talk to my friend. What is with you boys and attacking anyone who approaches me? I invited him to sit with us this morning after he apologized on behalf of that James guy and Emmett's attack." Edward raised an eyebrow at Emmett and I heard an abashed chuckle from him.

"But I thought you were saving me a seat?" Edward pouted. I laughed.

"There's still room, don't be such a baby." I smiled at his crooked grin and turned back to the table to make seating arrangements. I realized then that the table really was meant for only four people.

"Uh, ok guys. Maybe there isn't enough room." Jacob started to get up again. "No way buddy, sit back down. I invited you, so I'm gonna make this work." I grabbed Edward's arm as he gave me an amused look. I dragged him over and sat him down next to Jacob. Then I got an idea.

"Ok. This is gonna work." All four boys were watching me with amused expressions as they witnessed my strong determination to make us all fit. "Edward, scoot your end of the bench back from the table a bit and I'll sit on your legs."

"Uh…" He started, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, I'm not giving you a lap dance, it's only breakfast, now move the bench." He looked around to Jasper and Emmett's smiling faces before he scooted the bench back like I asked. "Thank you."

I sat with my legs perpendicular with his so I could face Jacob while we talked. Edward seemed really tense, but I ignored him. I was just asking Jacob how he liked his cabin when Edward let out a nervous cough. I looked at him and he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" I asked him while Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob got into a discussion about what camp game was the best: Capture the Flag or Sardines.

"I can't really reach the food you know." He laughed softly.

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. "I can help." I smiled down at him and he raised an eyebrow. I used my arm closest to the table and grabbed his fork. I stabbed some eggs and held the fork in front of his mouth.

"You're going to feed me?" He asked, incredulous.

"Well, what else can we do?" I asked, giving him my own version of his crooked smile. "Now open up." He held my gaze as he moved his mouth over the fork and removed the eggs. For some reason, it made a shiver run down my spine. He smiled while he chewed, likely noticing the effect he had on me.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and held it up to his mouth and waited for him to take it. He took the piece between his teeth and I let go, trying to keep my fingers away from his mouth. I smiled at him this time, thinking that I had avoided the shiver it would've obviously caused if my fingers touched those sexy lips. He finished the bacon and laughed at my evident relief. I kept my eyes locked on his and decided I'd have a little fun with him.

"Oh, look. There is syrup on your finger, and no napkins anywhere to be seen." I smiled at him and took his hand in mine, leading his finger to my mouth. "Would you like me to take care of it for you?"

He gulped and I laughed before ran my tongue along his finger and pulled it into my mouth. I sucked on it very gently and Edward's eyes fluttered closed. He let out a small moan and I could feel him harden against the back of my thigh. I released his hand and smiled at his beguiled expression.

"Damn, Bella. You can feed me breakfast tomorrow." Emmett laughed and I turned back to the table. Emmett was beaming at me, Jasper looked slightly shocked but he smiled at me. Jacob looked really flustered and quickly excused himself.

"Sorry, Em, but I don't think your girly there would be very pleased with that." I pointed at the door where two girls had just entered. I wasn't sure who was which, but I guessed that the tall, gorgeous blond was Rosalie, since her and Jasper looked alike.

Emmett turned and launched off the bench to run to the girls. Jasper stood and strolled across the room at his usual, leisurely pace. I moved to get off of Edwards lap, but his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I turned to look at him again and let out a shaky breath when I noticed how dark his eyes had gotten. They now looked like forest moss.

"Bella, you have got to stop doing that to me. That's the third time in two days you've gotten me…" He moved his hips under me to demonstrate.

"Sorry." I squeaked. My breathing was as irregular as his. I was pulled out of his spell by a laugh beside our table. I looked up to see a bouncing sprite standing next to me.

"Hello, Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and pulled myself off of Edward's lap to stand next to her. Jasper was standing near her, staring at her face with a gooey look. I laughed at Emmett who had almost the same expression on his face for Rosalie.

"I guessed." I released her hand and she smiled at me.

"How?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded toward Jasper.

"Well, last night Jasper told me about you and Rose a bit and he has the same lovey-dovey face on right now as he does when he's talking about you." She looked back at Jasper who was blushing and a blush rose to her cheeks as well. She stood kind of awkwardly for a moment before Emmett and Rose stepped up.

"Bella, this is Jasper's sister Rosalie." Emmett said. I stuck out my hand to shake hers but she just sneered at me.

"Um, what'd I do to you?" I asked in amazement. I just met her and she hates me. She just huffed and took off for the councilor's table. I looked at Emmett with wide eyes who also seemed shocked. Alice's trilling laugh sounded again and we all looked at her.

"She probably thinks you'll try and get with Emmett. She has a huge crush on him." Emmett looked disbelieving for a moment before he smiled and retreated to his own little world.

"I don't really see Emmett that way. He's more like the big brother I never had. And for the record I don't want Jasper either." I said and turned to Edward and winked at him. He was almost oblivious to our greetings, as he stuffed eggs into his mouth.

"Oh, I know. I told Rosalie that you'll only have eyes for Edward, but she doesn't have that much faith in me yet." I looked at her confused, hoping she'd explain how she would be so sure that I was only after Edward. Instead Jasper explained.

"She _knows _things sometimes. I don't understand it, I just accept it. Don't bet against Alice." He said with a smirk. Alice smiled happily, and beamed at Jasper.

"Oh, well. I can fix this." I stepped up on the bench next to Edward. I looked around the kids still hanging around, waiting for breakfast to be over, and spotted Rosalie talking to Carlisle.

"HEY, ROSALIE! I DON'T WANT TO FUCK EMMETT. JUST SAYIN'." I sat back down beside Edward while the entire cafeteria turned to stare at me. It was quiet until someone yelled "Good to know" and people started to continue their conversations after the laughing quieted down.

Emmett was still booming with laughter when Rosalie came back to our table with a red face. I wasn't' sure yet if she was angry or just really embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure if you'd let me approach you after you stormed off with the assumption that I was after your man. I mean look at his face. It's obvious you are the only person in the room to him. Plus, I think I could only see him as a friend or big brother if anything." She seemed to diffuse at my words and by the time I was finished, she had a smile on her face. I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I smiled as she shook my hand. Alice laughed and my cabin-mates all stared at me in amazement…again.

"Wow, Bella, you are pretty amazing." Alice laughed. "You diffused Rosalie's rage. I've never seen that happen. Ever." Rosalie and I laughed with her when we looked around at the boys.

"Guys, it's not like you just saw Jesus or something. Pull yourselves together." I sat down next to Edward while the girls took the seats across from us.

"Bella," Jasper chuckled again, "we may not have seen Jesus, but that was just about a miracle." Rose reached out and slugged Jasper's arm as he squeezed onto the bench next to Alice.

"Hey guys where am I supposed to sit?" Emmett said pouting again. We all laughed at him and ignored his question, so he squatted down next to Rosalie.

"So guys, what's the schedule for today?" I asked with a smile, hoping that the rest of the day was slightly less eventful that breakfast.

* * *

A-A/N- Alright you guys know what to do. And if you don't: REVIEW

But I need help this time. I'm not sure what kind of activities to send them to or how to work that out. So anyone reading this with any type of camp experience please share. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Activities

A/N- Alright guys. I know you all have been waiting for this for a while now. I'm sorry. Did you hear that?: I'm _SORRY!!!_ I hope that now that you've heard it, you will review this chapter.

Anyway, enough chit-chat! On with the story- It's been a long time comin'…

* * *

Chapter 4 Activities

* * *

After another half hour of hanging out in the Big Hall, Carlisle finally got up to direct us to our activities. I turned my attention from Edward, whose lap I was in again to make room for Emmett and his _huge_ ass, and waited expectantly for Carlisle to begin.

"Alright guys," he started. _Guys?_

"AHEM. COUGH! COUGH! _GIRLS_ HERE! COUGH! _COUGH!_" I fake coughed enthusiastically. People started laughing, and Alice said "Yeah!" Carlisle smirked at me. Looks like he's finally got my number.

"_Excuse _me. Guys and _gals_. And can someone get Bella some water for that cough?" He looked at me, and Edward actually handed me a glass of water. I took a sip to spite Carlisle and he continued.

"Alright, we have scheduled activities all morning. You will be with one other cabin at each activity, the list with your cabins and your group numbers will be posted on the announcement board when I'm done. When you get into your groups you will pick up a schedule at the front table and that will tell you which group has what activity at what time.

"We have swimming, canoeing, archery, fencing, horseback riding and jumping, hiking, the gym of course, and new this year we have an hour of computers. You can go on the internet as long as what you look at is appropriate. You can also use it to e-mail your friends and family as we know many of your parents correspond easier through e-mail.

"Lunch will be between your first and second block of activities, and then you will have three hours of free time before dinner and then evening activity, which we will all participate in, then cabin and lights out at 11:45 like usual. That looks like everything, and now I will post the groups and everyone needs to pick up a copy of the activities." Carlisle finished reading from his clip board and everyone began to head to the front of the big hall to pick up a schedule before checking the board to see which group they were in and which cabin shared their group.

Edward explained to me that Rosalie and Alice usually participated in activities with our cabin as our table headed to the front of the Hall to get our schedules. Before we could make it up to the group announcement, Jacob came to inform us.

"Looks like, you'll be with our cabin again this year. I'm sorry." He looked truly apologetic, and that was just plain confusing.

"What do you mean 'sorry'? I'm excited!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "This means you and I can build our friendship with some healthy competitions." He smiled shyly at me. I looked to Edward and he was frowning, his brow creased above his grass-green eyes.

"Yeah, but it also means we have to spend everyday with James Hunter and his immature bunch of hoodlums. I swear if he even looks at you wrong, I'm going to split his skull." Edward seethed. Alice and Rosalie looked worried.

"Psh, are you forgetting that I can totally take care of myself? And besides… what can James do besides shout profanities at me? And if that's the case, I definitely can whip him with my 'silver-tongue'." I said, watching Jacob grin at me with his cute little face. I think this kid is gonna be a lady killer soon enough. I looked back to Edward and he was glaring over my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with none other than Mr. Hunter himself. He looked at me in a way that made my spine tingle. And not in the good way.

"I can definitely find you a place to put your tongue if it ever gets lonely." He sneered at me, causing his gang of goons to snicker at his 'funny' remark.

"Oh, that won't be needed. Cullen gives my tongue _all_ the company it needs." I said in a sickly, sweet voice. He laughed at me mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah right! Like anyone would believe this queer has the sac." He said, accompanied by another round of jeering laughter from the peanut gallery.

I turned to Edward, smiling wickedly. Edward took the hint and pulled me to him by my waist. I lost my breath and was occupied with trying to find some more when I looked into his eyes. I forgot about breathing. Who needed it? Oxygen's overrated.

He put his lips to mine, and I opened them for him. This kiss was already more spine-tingling (in the _good_ way) than the one I gave him last night before dinner. I forgot about our audience while Edward skillfully assaulted my mouth.

Out of everyone I've ever kissed, Edward is definitely the best. He made my brain melt and my stomach sprout butterflies, while my knees seemed to disappear altogether. I think I just fell a little bit harder.

Edward released me from our little moment of heaven to a round of laughter from Emmett, Jasper, and the girls. I looked around, shocked to see James retreating through the front doors. His little laugh-track gang followed behind snickering at his expense this time.

"Damn Edward. Who knew you had it in you?" Emmett slapped him hard on the back, sending him stumbling over me. Luckily he still had a firm hold on my waist.

When he regained his balance he realized his hands still had a grip on my waist and he blushed. I almost expected him to just drop his hands. I was pleasantly surprised when he instead grabbed my hand into his large, warm ones and pulled me closer.

"Alright y'all. I think it's time we headed to our first activity. What group number are we Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Number one." He mumbled shyly, glancing at me before a light pink dusted his russet cheeks, and he looked away.

"Damn strait!" Emmett hollered making everyone who hadn't left the Hall yet to turn and stare, including the counselors. Rose smacked Em in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He said, indignantly.

"For being an idiot." Rose retorted. She stomped out to the porch with Emmett on her tail, whining his apologies. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand, both blushing at the new contact, and they followed behind Emmett. I started to walk behind them too, but I found myself solidly anchored by Edward's hand still gripping mine.

I looked at him with his adorable crooked smile as he pulled me back for a quick peck on the lips. I would've pushed for more, but Alice stuck her head in the door and shrieked for us to hurry before all the good canoes were taken.

I smiled at Edward and he released my hand so that we could walk out to the front porch where all of my new friends were gathered.

"So I take it we have canoeing first?" I asked. Jacob nodded and I noticed we had sprouted a few more heads.

"Hello, who are you four?" I asked the newcomers in our group. They all had russet skin and dark hair like Jacob. Two of them looked older than Jacob, probably seniors, but the other two looked about his age.

"I'm Paul." One of the older boys said as he thrust his hand out for me to shake. He had a really cocky smile. I noticed Jake staring at the back of his head with a murderous glare.

"Bella." I shook his hand. "Jake, are these boys some of your friends?" I asked him. He looked at the older boys and shook his head.

"These are my friends Embry and Quil." He said, pulling his friends behind me to stand with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the girls. "Those guys are definitely not my friends." He said angrily. I looked at him shocked. What had these boys done to offend him so terribly? He turned and whispered something to the boys, but I couldn't hear as I was distracted by the other boy.

"I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled politely, thought there was something dark about his expression. Edward put his hand at the small of my back and stepped up beside me.

"Is there something we can do for you? If not, we'd like to head over to our activity now." Edward said. His words were polite but the tone was very threatening. Judging by the way Paul was sneering at Edward, these boys weren't as nice as they were playing at.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We don't want any trouble Masen." He turned back to me. "See you later Bella." He said before him and Paul headed off to join their group.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring after the boys. Emmett and Jasper didn't look too pleased either. I put my hand on Edward's cheek and his beautiful eyes looked into mine.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him. I rubbed my hand along his arm to help calm him.

"Nothing, Bella, just stay away from those guys. They're no good." He said. I shrugged and turned back to our group.

"So, which way is it to the canoes then?" I asked in as cheery a tone as I could muster. I walked between Rose and Alice and pulled them ahead so the boys couldn't hear me very well as we walked toward the lake.

"So what was that all about? I swear Edward was going to pop a vein back there." I whispered.

"Jacob told Edward that he overheard those boys talking last night." Alice whispered to me with wide, worried eyes.

"And they were talking about what they would do to you if they could get you alone. The way Jacob put it, they were _very _bad things." Rose said angrily. I thought back at the way Paul had looked at me and shivered. I guess I knew what that darkness in Sam's smile was now.

"Don't worry about it though, Bella. We won't let anything happen to you. All those guys have got your back too." Alice said, gesturing behind us to the six loud boys, and pulled me into a hug as we were walking. I guess she took my shiver as one of fear.

"Oh I'm not worried Alice. I could take those guys. I earned my black belt a long time ago. My mom once dated a guy who ran a self defense school too. I know how to take care of myself." She smiled at me, impressed. Rose looked distant before she focused back on me with an uncertain expression on her face.

"That may be, but it'd still be a good idea to keep away from those guys." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Oh don't worry. If I had to choose between getting caught alone with those guys and swimming through a pool full of cacti, I'd choose the pool." I laughed. Alice laughed too and after a moment Rosalie joined in.

We finally arrived at the lake, the last group to get there, once again in high spirits.

* * *

A-A/N- OOOOOH! And I forgot to tell everyone but I HAVE A BETA NOW!!! Yay! Mistyhaze420 is her name and she's pretty awesome although she hasn't gotten to actually Beta for me yet due to complications and LIFE but I hope we will get to work together on my stories in the future. (Go read her story Lessons Learned, it's one of my favorites- though it is Edward/Jasper so if you don't like that...)

But in the meantime I'm gonna work and update like I have been doing without a Beta.

So REVIEW please. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 Pond Scum

A/N- This story will continue guys :) It's just taking me a while with everything that is going on right now. School is over in a week or two and I will officially be a Senior. And then I will have a shit ton of time for writing! :D So put this on story alert if you haven't already and hopefully updates will be coming faster

* * *

Chapter 5

Pond Scum

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the lake. I watched Edward's well muscled arms pull and stretch the sleeves of the white t-shirt that he wore over his emerald green board shorts, as he stroked the canoe's oars through the murky water. Beads of sweat pebbled his forehead, glittering in the summer sunlight like crystals in a sun catcher. His breath was coming fast and hard as he grunted with his efforts, struggling hard with one oar in each arm.

"Wow, you really suck at canoeing." I laughed as Edward chivalrously attempted to navigate both oars at once.

"Fucking hell, this looks easier in movies." He muttered. He swiped his arm across his face, removing the unusually sexy perspiration from his face. I lay back in the end of our shared blue canoe and propped my feet up on the bench where I had been sitting.

"Yes, my dear, as it should. Those movies most likely involved _rowboats,"_ I replied in my most haughty English accent, "_We_ are in a canoe."

"Oh," was his response alongside a raging heat rising along his alabaster cheeks. _Poor guy_.

"Give it here." I leaned forward and grabbed the other oar. I decided to give him a break. After he decided he wanted to row us himself, I wanted to see how far he'd go before he gave up. To his credit, he didn't actually give up. I had. I motioned with my finger for Edward to turn around so we could start catching up with our group.

"How'd we get so far behind?" He asked. The rest of group one was far ahead of us with the instructor. Well, Emmett and Jasper were behind too, seeing as they were laughing so hard at Edward this entire time.

"I have _no _idea." I quipped sarcastically. I scooted off my bench and reclaimed my seat at the end of the canoe. "Let's just stay back here, it's more peaceful." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Bella, watch out!" Alice screamed just in time for me to bolt up from the cold that soaked through the t-shirt that I was wearing over my favorite blue bikini. Emmett and Rose had paddled up beside us and used their oars to heave what must have been gallons of water into our boat.

"What the hell!" Edward screamed. I was gasping for air; the water felt like ice against my sun-heated skin. The laughter coming from Emmett and the glacial water assaulting my senses was causing me to only think of revenge, as I got up with my oar in hand meaning to smack Emmett upside his very large, very empty head.

I didn't realize in my cold, revenge-hazed brain that doing this would tip the balance of our canoe... that is until I was in the lake screaming bloody murder.

I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie clutching their stomachs in laughter. I looked at Edward's wet, menacing expression and motioned to him. We swam underwater to Emmett and Rose's boat. I could barely see him in the murky water but he counted to three and we both heaved our friends' boat up as hard as we could.

Emmett and Rose flew into the water as we upturned their canoe. I could hear their screams. Edward and I swam back to our own overturned canoe and hid in the underside. Edward's smile was so immense I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"That was awesome, but I'm freezing. Let's get back in our canoe." I said. I was about to swim out from under the canoe when he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Can't we stay for just a moment more?" Edward asked me with a mischievous smirk adding a glint to his bright eyes.

"And what would we be doing in this moment, Edward?" I replied moving closer to him. I could feel his breath washing over my face and his hand on my back was causing electricity to run up my spine.

"This…" he breathed before he captured my lips with his. I tasted sunshine and boy, as well as the lake, as I kissed him back with fervor. Just as he was running his tongue along my bottom lip, we heard our friends screaming our names echoing through the cocoon our canoe had created around us.

"They must think we've drowned." I mumbled between short kisses.

"Well let them… Just for a bit longer." He said in between kisses while he ran his hands along my waist. I was tempted.

"Sorry, Love. We'll have to continue this at another time." I said before ducking below the water and remerging on the outside.

"Guys we're right here!" I said. Emmett and Jasper were searching the water frantically while Alice and Rose screamed our names from their canoes.

"Oh my God! When you didn't come up we thought you had both drowned!" Alice said, almost sobbing. I swam to her canoe quickly and pulled myself up.

Alice nearly tackled me back into the water with her hug. She didn't even seem to mind that her shirt was getting soaked.

"Alice, I thought you of all people would've known where we were." I smiled at her. She just smacked my arm.

"You mean while we were up here scared to death that we had lost you, you two were making out under your canoe?" Oh, so she did know where we were. The pixie smirked at me. "I just wanted to see Jasper with his shirt off." She giggled to me quietly. I giggled along.

"Oh, so you two were just getting it on under that canoe while we nearly drowned looking for you?" Emmett scoffed indignantly while he pulled himself into his canoe. Rose helped him up into the boat before she kissed him enthusiastically.

"You were so heroic Emmett!" She sighed dramatically before she giggled. We all burst out laughing at Emmett's glazed over expression.

"What were you saying Emmett?" I laughed. He shook his head, but the dimpled grin that had taken over his face stayed in place.

"I don't see the rest of our group; maybe we should head back and go to our next activity." Jasper climbed into the canoe and took a seat next to Alice. We all agreed as I climbed into mine and Edward's canoe.

This time he let me help, and we paddled back to the beach in only a few minutes. Edward hopped out and pulled the canoe up on shore before helping me get out. I couldn't help but smile at his happy little smirk.

We walked up back to camp, everyone seeming to pair off- Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, me and Edward. I looked around at the camp as we returned to the cabins to get dry and change clothes.

The place looked pretty upscale for a camp in the woods of a suburb of Seattle. The buildings were all perfect, wood and stone and everything that makes you think of a traditional summer camp… though probably ten times nicer. The dirt paths even looked spotless.

I turned back to Edward as I noticed he'd been silent for almost ten minutes. He steered us onto the long path to the cabins, through the forest that ran behind the McMansion.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him as he just smirked at me and stared into my eyes.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever known." Edward answered without hesitation. I stared into is eyes for a moment as I blushed. I knew I should've stopped walking, but where's the danger in that?

The next second I was tumbling forward over a something-- probably a leaf knowing my luck. _I've got the grace of a tiger until it's most inconvenient for me._

I let loose a barrage of curse words that could make a sailor blush as I tumbled forward. I'm sure Edward reached out to catch me, but it was a moment too late. His reaction time was a hare slow due to the fact that he probably never expected me to fall on my ass unless a NFL linebacker put me there. I mean, I did fucking gymnastics for nearly two years and he's seen me doing fucking back flips off of everything. That means I should automatically have grace, yes?

Apparently I can have grace and eat it too. _Haha, get it? Eat it… _I crack myself up. Meanwhile, I'm still falling as my internal monologue amuses me. I think it's a coping tactic. I noticed I tripped at the beginning of a hill this time, and then realized that I probably wasn't going to stop until I reached the end or hit a tree. So I let my brain run on and I get a temporary escape from the pain.

Until I reach the bottom.

"Fuck, Goddamn monkey balls! Son of a bastard— Asshole-- Piece of shit forest floor tripping me up. Fucking acrobatics off of any surface? _Yeah, _bring it on… Walking through the fucking woods? _Hell no_, let her fucking trip down a big fucking hill. Rocks stuck in the road rash, forest trapped in my hair. And fucking let me have a witness to my tragedy. Way to _be,_ God." I mumbled as I sat up and took stock of my injuries. Edward made it to the bottom of the hill seconds after me and he kneeled down beside me, his hands hovering but not touching, afraid to hurt me further.

"Are you ok?" He asked frantically. I just laughed.

"At least it wasn't the fucking steps of that huge-ass public library in New York this time." I mumbled. "God thinks it's funny to push me down every steep incline I come near. Sometimes I can catch myself, sometimes I get to the bottom while everyone stares silently and laughs as soon as they realize my neck isn't broken. _If God were only merciful_." I laughed bitterly. Edward pulled me into his arms and crushed me to him.

"I thought you were going to die." He whispered.

"Did I hit my head on a tree trunk on the way down?" I asked quietly, trying to conserve my breath. It didn't seem Edward was going to let me go anytime soon.

"Yes! Is your head ok? We need to take you to Esme. You could have a concussion. Is anything broken?" He asked, again panicked. He picked me up off the ground and started running to the infirmary.

"I love being in your strong arms, I really do, but if you don't stop rocking me like that, I swear I am going to throw up all over your pretty face." I moaned. The rocking motion from his running was making me sea-sick.

"Shit, sorry." He mumbled. He took me to a picnic table that was sitting behind one of the cabins and put me down on top of it. I put my head between my knees to stop the spinning and started saying the ABC's backwards to get my mind off the nausea. "I'm going to bring Esme to you. Don't move I'll be right back." He was off before I could even protest.

After a minute or two I wasn't under immediate risk of vomiting, so I lay back on the table and closed my eyes. Then I realize that I'm getting pretty tired and open my eyes again, because I think I might have another concussion.

To distract myself I started to sing the first song I could think of while I made a mental list of everything I've just injured.

"You let me violate you… You let me desecrate you… You let me penetrate you… You let me complicate you… Help me- I broke apart my insides… Help me- I've got no soul to sell… Help me- The only thing that works for me… Help me get away from myself," I sang. Let's see- I've probably got a concussion. I'm pretty sure I can feel a few scrapes along my shoulder that are caked in dirt and gravel… _gonna be a bitch cleaning those._

"I wanna fuck you like an animal… I wanna feel you from the inside… I wanna fuck you like an animal… My whole existence is flawed… You get me closer to God," I realized this probably wasn't a very appropriate song for me to sing in public, but it was too late. I needed to continue in order to stay conscious. I could tell my words were starting to sound slurred and I was sounding more and more wasted the longer Edward was gone.

I continued my mental list of my brokenness- I'm pretty sure I could feel blood flowing down the back of my neck from somewhere on my scalp. And I'm positive that at least two of my fingers are jammed, if not broken. I reached up to feel my face while I sang another verse of my song.

"You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings… You can have my absence of faith… You can have my everything… Help me- You tear down my reason… Help me- It's your sex I can smell… Help me- You make me perfect… Help me become somebody else," My nose isn't bleeding, so I know it can't be broken.

Nothing seems to be wrong with my face, except my lip is a bit swollen from where I bit it on my way down. I found it harder to move my arms now. Everything was getting a bit sluggish as my concussion induced fatigue grew. I just moved my hands down my neck slowly looking for more scratches or injuries.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal… I wanna feel you from the inside… I wanna fuck you like an animal… My whole existence is flawed… You get me closer to God," I sang this as my hands continued their slow path down my chest and to my abdomen. I could feel one big bruise forming from just under the ribs on my left side down to my right hip. I stopped my hands at my hips as I heard a voice.

"Well, well. Look at this Paul. It looks like our girl here got herself a little wasted." I tried to open my eyes, but it was really hard. I hadn't even realized I closed them.

"Yeah, and it looks like she's itching to have herself some _fun_." Paul responded. I recognized Sam's voice from when I met them just before canoeing. They both sounded wrong. Not just the words coming from their mouths, but just something in their voices sounded so very wrong.

I turned my head and slit my eyes open to see them standing beside the table. As it were, I happened to be eye level with their penises and I couldn't help but see they were hard. They must have been watching me sing that stupid song while my hands ran slowly down my body. Of course that whole picture was just wrong now that I thought about it.

"Go the fuck away assholes." I said as forceful as I could. My words slurred only a little bit now that I was concentrating.

"I don't think so, Bella. We just want to join you. We'll make you feel good, I promise." Sam said with a cold sneer on his face. I groaned as him and Paul grabbed my arms and lifted me off the table.

"Where… are you taking me?" I asked, my words coming slower.

"Well to bed of course. We wouldn't want someone to come by and interrupt us." Paul laughed. I knew there was no way that I could let them do this to me, but I could barely drag my feet along as they dragged me toward their cabin. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was moan pitifully.

My only hope was Edward coming back and finding me. I had to slow them down.

"Hold on… got to… vomit." I ground out through my teeth. I was getting really fucking angry, but I still couldn't control my body very well. Paul's grip loosened on my arm and Sam held on while I fell to all fours on the ground in front of the steps of their cabin.

"Well do it then. Paul, you got some mouthwash? I don't wanna taste that shit." Sam said above me to his friend. I wanted to hold on. I wanted Edward to get back and save me. Hell, I wanted anyone to find us.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Someone said behind us. I couldn't move as my forehead was now pressed to the ground, but Sam and Paul recognized whoever it was. I just groaned again, hoping that this was now over.

"Hey, we were just about to have a little fun with Bella here. Want to join?" _What the FUCK? _I heard the new voice laugh and I really wanted to throw up.

"Sure. Is she drunk?" James asked as he bent down and lifted the hair from the side of my face. I tilted my eyes his way and narrowed them as menacingly as I could.

"No, contrary to popular belief. I fell down the fucking hill behind the mansion and have a goddamn concussion." I tried to scream. It came out as a whisper.

"Hahahaha! That's priceless. You must be in a world of pain right now." James laughed at me. He stood back up and kicked my leg with the toe of his shoe.

"What'd she say?" Paul asked.

"She said she can't wait to suck my huge dick." James laughed. I couldn't believe this guy. He was going to fucking help these guys, knowing that I could fucking pass out or _die. Hugest evil prick in the entire fucking world._

I thought I heard Esme for a second. It sounded like her voice was carried by the wind but I could be hallucinating for all I knew. It seemed like the three mother fuckers planning on fucking me didn't hear her, so I probably was. They picked me up off the ground and I knew I had to do something, so I pulled in the biggest breath I could and tried to concentrate on screaming in case it really was Esme.

"HEY! Get the fuck away from her! What the hell are you doing!" _Oh thank GOD! I will never criticize your fucked up sense of humor again! _

I let out my breath and yelled "EDWARD!" before I finally passed out.

* * *

A/N- Tell me what you think in a lovely review. Oh, and the song Bella sings in this is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. In case you didn't know.

And another thing- I got a BETA- Mistyhaze420. She's great and she writes a kickass story called Lessons Learned. It's a Jasper and Edward slash and it is awesomeness. Go check it out;) She's a way better writer than me:)

So thanks for all the Beta offers but I got me one.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 Infirmary

**A/N-** My life pretty much sucked for the past couple months, hence no updates. I had to deal with my dad's girlfriend who fancied herself my new step mom, prompting many months of unpleasant tension in the family.

For real- who the fuck writes their bf's daughter a six page letter on all the reasons that they basically suck as a human being and why they need to go to therapy? Not to mention defining and listing the 'sins' that I apparently partake in regularly? Like WTF! Anyway...as of last night they're officially broken up. The bitch just hated on one too many people for my dad's liking- my big brother's fiancé. :) _But why not break up with her when she tried to kick your daughter out of your house while you were on a business trip for two weeks?_ I pretty much lost all respect in my dad during his relationship with the bitch.

So, now you know what's been up with me… enough bitching and moaning on my part- Here's the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 6

Infirmary

* * *

I felt a cold hand on my forehead and heard someone humming next to me. I tried to move my head, but the splitting headache that caused made me see stars behind my eye lids and want to vomit. Forgoing my plan to move, I slowly cracked open my eyes and searched my surroundings.

I wasn't in my cabin…

I shot up with a gasp as I remembered Sam and Paul trying to drag me up the steps to their cabin with sinister intentions. I looked down at my body, my hands touching my stomach and thighs to assure me that my eyes weren't defective. I had my clothes on, thank God.

"Bella, calm down, you're in the infirmary. Can you tell us what happened?" Someone asked me. I tried to look over at him, but my vision was going spotted and black around the edges. I lay back down and groaned, pressing my fingers into my temple to try and stop the pounding.

"Carlisle, give her a minute. She's got a concussion and from the looks of it she's going to be sore for a few days. Edward said she fell down the hill behind the house and hit her head on the trunk of a tree, among other things." Esme assured who I now recognized to be Carlisle.

"Edward." I moaned, wondering why he wasn't here with me. Why would he leave me alone after he saw those guys trying to drag me into their cabin?

"Don't worry, Bella, he'll be back in just a moment. He's bringing you some clean clothes so you can take a shower and get those scrapes cleaned up." Esme soothed. I looked at her and tried to smile gratefully at her, but I probably just looked pitiful.

The infirmary was a big room that looked to be modeled after a hospital's emergency room. There were seven beds spaced around the room, separated by soft blue curtains hanging from rails on the ceiling. I was in the one closest to the door and the nurse's desk. The walls were painted a creamy white and the floor was tiled with cold blue stone.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme sitting in the two chairs next to me. Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and looking down at me worriedly. He noticed my eyes had turned to him and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and a harassed looking Edward came into the room with a stack of clothes and my shower things.

He saw my eyes looking up at him and dropped his burden onto the bed beside mine. He was by my side in the next second and holding me to his chest.

"Bella," was all he could say before his voice broke. I buried my face into his chest, and let a few tears fall that I'd deny later. I took a few minutes to feel comforted by him before I pulled away.

"I really need to stop mocking God so he will lighten up with the punishments." I said, rubbing my hands over my face to hide the tear tracks. Edward let out a startled laugh, which was partly my intention.

"So, whose gonna help me into the shower? This gravel needs to come out before these cuts become any more scabbed over." I asked, looking at Edward's now slightly shocked expression, but Carlisle had to spoil my fun.

"If you need assistance, I'm sure Esme could help." He smiled at me knowingly, "But first, won't you tell us what happened? All we know is that Edward left you on that table to come and get Esme. When they got back, some boys had been helping you because you said you were going to be sick, and you screamed for Edward before passing out." Carlisle finished, before looking to Edward. I glanced over and nearly shrank back from him at the force of his glare, and it wasn't even directed at me.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't believe those guys. Apparently they've all been saying some really vulgar things about Bella, and when I saw her on the ground she looked completely panicked before she passed out. And not one of those guys looked like they were about to help her." Edward argued, getting redder in the face as his anger grew. His eyes were a very dark shade of green, conveying his ire.

"Well, all we have to go by right now is their stories, so I'd like to get Bella's side of it all." Carlisle replied calmly, making Edward huff as they all turned back to me.

"Um, can I actually talk to Edward alone for a minute then?" I asked, looking at Carlisle apologetically. I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him or something. I had realized, though, that I needed to go about this strategically, and I was pretty certain that telling Carlisle what had actually happened wouldn't be the best course of action.

"Sure, Esme and I will just go and talk to your friends. They're all outside waiting to see if you are alright." He said, getting up from his chair and taking his wife's hand. They exited the room and I could hear the noise of my friends rushing them for information as the door closed.

"Bella, what happened? What did those guys do to you?" Edward asked worriedly. It looked like he was panicking, thinking that something terrible must have happened for me not to want to say it in front of Carlisle.

"Calm down, Edward. Nothing happened. Well…" I said, not sure how to tell him that those scumbags planned to rape me without him running straight out to Carlisle.

"What, Bella? You can tell me." He said, grabbing my hand in both of his and rubbing his thumbs along the back soothingly.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but can you get me in the shower first? I need to clean this shit out of my shoulder before it's too late." He nodded and put my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist. I grabbed my clothes as we slowly made our way to the bathroom.

The bathroom in the infirmary had a small shower stall, a counter with a sink running along one wall with a large mirror, and a little bench just outside the shower. There was another door that led to a room with just the toilet. It wasn't as nice as the bathroom in our cabin, but it would do.

I set my things down on the bench, close to the stall so I could reach them, before I stepped in the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Edward took a seat on the bench and I handed my clothes out to him after I stripped. The water was cold at first, but quickly adjusted to a nice temperature. The spray stung as it hit the scrape on my shoulder and I watched the water turn brown with the dirt and then pink with the blood as it turned down the drain.

I reached out of the stall for my shampoo, deciding that I should get a full shower and just deal with the stinging of the soap in my wounds. I needed to get the leaves out of my hair before it became a veritable bird's nest.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? I can't take the suspense." Edward joked weakly. I figured I could trust him not to go and tell Carlisle if I asked him too.

"Well, first I need you to promise you won't run out there and tell Carlisle. This needs to stay between you and me for now." I said. I waited patiently for him to promise and when he had remained silent for a while I poke my head out of the shower curtain to look at him. I raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking him to answer. He looked at me suspiciously before replying.

"I promise. Now what happened?" He said, exasperated.

"Well, they were definitely going to rape me." I said bluntly. Edward looked at me blankly for a moment before it sunk in.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed. I put my hand over his mouth before he could get louder and attract attention from anyone outside.

"Edward, listen to me. I know I probably sound like an idiot to you, not wanting to tell Carlisle and just have the adults deal with it, but what could Carlisle do about it? It's my word against the three of theirs and I have a concussion. My word isn't very reliable." I said. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, then glanced down and quickly turned his head away, his cheeks red. I wondered what had him blushing but quickly realized as I looked down at myself.

I was standing half out of the shower, naked. Luckily, my lower lady bits were still hidden behind the wall of the shower so he wasn't seeing anything he hadn't already seen yesterday, but the bruises on my stomach and chest looked gruesome and made me step back into the shower stall, a tad self-conscious.

It took a moment for Edward to get back to the conversation, but he did and he obviously didn't like my idea of not telling Carlisle on those stupid boys.

"Are you kidding? He'll get them the hell out of here! Of course he would believe you over them." He stated like I was being an imbecile, though he was quiet, and I couldn't help but imagine him still blushing.

"Why should he trust me? He just met me yesterday. And besides, he wouldn't be able to send them home without proof that they had at least broken a rule. Their parents would probably sue the camp if they're as entitled and boorish as their children." I stuck my head out to look at him as I grabbed my conditioner. Edward was looking at me skeptically. "Besides, I really want them to suffer worse than having to go home to their pretty little McMansions and have 'mummy and daddy' fund their fun and guilt free summers." I looked into Edward's eyes, imploring him to agree with me, and knew the moment he decided to do things my way.

It was actually quite funny. You could see in his facial expression the moment the switch hit and he realized that they wouldn't really be punished for it if we just tattled to Carlisle. He went from skeptical and wondering how hard I had really hit my head to Outraged with a capital O.

"So what do you have planned?" He asked, trying to keep his calm. I could see the wheels turning in his head already. I hopped back in the shower to quickly condition my hair.

"Well, I'd actually like to get Emmett and Jasper in on this with the girls. I'm sure Rose has been dreaming about a chance to get back at those pricks." He was quiet for a moment and I rinsed my hair and stuck my head back out of the stall to look at him.

"What do you mean about Rose?" He asked. "I can see Emmett and Jasper doing this because they already love you like a sister, but Alice and Rose could get hurt. We shouldn't let them get anywhere near those pricks."

"Of course Rose will want a piece of those guys, how could you even think of taking that away from her?" I asked him confused as to why he wouldn't want to do this on her part too. Then I realized he was only getting more confused. _Oh no…_

"You have to have realized that something happened with them and Rosalie right? Or am I only imagining the haunted look she gets whenever they are mentioned around her." I said. I could tell something bad had happened to her whenever Rose warned me to stay away from them. And when they were first introduced to me, she had hid behind Emmett. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, she hid it pretty well, but I thought they all knew and were just protecting her by not mentioning it.

I wouldn't have suggested just '_getting back at them'_ if I knew Rose had been keeping it a secret. If she hadn't even told anyone about it, then she hadn't dealt with it, and she needed to tell someone who could get her help.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. He looked even more confused. I couldn't hide the pity I felt toward Rose. She obviously, well, to me anyway, had gone through something terrible, and no one knew. She had to suffer through it alone.

"Edward, those guys, I'm pretty sure, assaulted Rosalie. They may not have raped her, I'm not sure, but something must have happened to her. You all really don't know? It seemed obvious to me and I thought you guys just didn't say anything about it because it was a sensitive subject." I looked at him questioningly. Maybe I was just completely confused.

Edward looked at my expression and he was up off the bench in an instant with his hands buried in his hair, pulling at the roots. He looked over at me and just shook his head with an angry huff. He looked like he was about to deny it when he stopped cold.

I could see something in his eyes while he looked at the wall above my head. He was remembering something, and suddenly his face crumpled and he slid his knees. I turned off the water and kneeled down beside him.

I held him while he shook.

"How could she not say anything? We were all wondering what could have happened last year. For the first few weeks everything was great and then suddenly she was different. She was so closed off and scared of being around other people. Alice knew something, but Rosalie wouldn't even talk to her. She left camp about a week after..." He looked up at me with tears clouding his eyes.

"She's like a sister to me. How could I not know? How could I even let that happen?" He whispered. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around my naked waist, and put his head down on my shoulder, defeated. We didn't even acknowledge my nakedness. He had needed me and I was instantly there, no thought.

"Every time we saw her over the breaks she was getting to be back to herself more and more. Jasper said she seemed alright now and when she planned to come back to camp we all thought whatever it was had just blown over." He shook his head and looked at me. I stood up and his eyes widened a bit before he stood too. He grabbed a towel off the counter and handed it to me.

"Well, now I'm not so sure if we should include them. If Rose never told anyone, and it was _really_ bad, she's going to feel really exposed and dirty all over again if we all just suddenly know this secret she's worked so hard to keep in the dark." I said, near tears because of her situation. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the thought of what almost happened to me made me want to vomit and go hide under my covers. And for Rose it could possibly be so much worse. There was no way to know what happened to her until she told us.

If I was going to involve her in getting revenge on those asshats, somehow I'd have to get her to admit her secret. I couldn't just be brash and tell her I knew because I imagine that'd be her worst nightmare. She never wanted anyone to know.

"Shit, Edward, we need to talk to Rose. We need to get her to tell us what really happened because all I have is my intuition and speculation. If it's as bad as I think it might be, we can't just act like little kids and get '_revenge_' on them like I was so looking forward to. This could be something that we _need_ to go to Carlisle with." _Or the police… _I thought.

* * *

**A/N**- Well that took a turn for the shitter there… So… leave a review? I have to say though, James, Paul, and Sam will get what's coming to them…


End file.
